ohnofandomcom-20200213-history
Wounds
Certain damage inflicted on a character is more serious than just reducing the character's hit points. Certain damage is expressed in terms of wounds, and has a long-lasting effect. Wounding generally occurs when a character receives more than 50% of his or her remaining hit points in damage in a single hit and is knocked prone or during a critical hit, but may happen at any time at GM discretion. In the event a wound cannot be decided, a d12 may be rolled. Each and every wound causes a -2 penalty to all checks and actions due to pain in addition to their effects. These effects accumulate with multiple wounds. 01 Shattered Ribs - Character suffers -2 Endurance and -5 Maximum Hit Points. 02 Broken Leg (Left) - Character suffers -2 Dexterity and -2 Base Move Speed, -3 Sprint Speed. Splinting the wound reduces the base move speed penalty by 1. (If this leg was already broken, it is now severed. See Lasting Wounds, below.) 03 Broken Leg (Right) - Character suffers -2 Dexterity and -2 Base Move Speed, -3 Sprint Speed. Splinting the wound reduces the base move speed penalty by 1. (If this leg was already broken, it is now severed. See Lasting Wounds, below.) 04 Broken Arm (Left) - Character may not use this arm for actions. -2 Strength. Character immediately drops any item in the left hand. (If this arm was already broken, it is now severed. See Lasting Wounds, below.) 05 Broken Arm (Right) - Character may not use this arm for actions. -2 Strength. Character immediately drops any item in the right hand. (If this arm was already broken, it is now severed. See Lasting Wounds, below.) 06 Fractured Skull - Character suffers -2 Precision. In addition, the character immediately is stunned and must roll a composure roll of DC 20 every turn until it is passed to regain control. If the character fails the first roll, he/she is stricken with a random trauma and takes one trauma check. 07 Internal Bleeding - Character loses one hit point every minute until he or she receives medical attention. 08 Fractured Spine - Character experiences extreme pain and must make a composure DC 20 roll or fall unconscious. Character suffers -2 to all Attributes for the duration. 09 Punctured Lung - Character spits blood and forfeits his or her next standard action. Character must make a DC 15 composure roll any time he or she makes a standard action or it is forfeit due to coughing blood. 10 Blinded - The character's vision darkens, blinding him or her as if by the effects of dense smoke. (-8 Precision). A standard action reduces the penalty to -4, but this penalty remains until medical attention is sought. 11 Major Contusions - Several major arteries have been punctured. The character suffers 1 damage per round until she or he expires - or seeks medical attention. 12 Absolutely Fine - Against all odds, this character has escaped relatively unscathed. 01 Crushed Chest Cavity - The Character suffers -4 Endurance and -10 Maximum Hit Points. Character takes an immediate 1d20 damage. 02 Severed Leg (Left) - The Character no longer has a functioning left leg. The Character suffers -3 Dexterity, -1 Endurance, -2 Base Move Speed, and -3 Sprint Speed. 03 Severed Leg (Right) - The Character no longer has a functioning left leg. The Character suffers -3 Dexterity, -1 Endurance, -2 Base Move Speed, and -3 Sprint Speed. 04 Severed Arm (Left) - The Character no longer possesses a functioning left arm. The character immediately drops any item in the left hand and suffers -3 Strength, -1 Endurance, and -2 Precision. The character may not use this arm for any actions. 05 Severed Arm (Right) - The Character no longer possesses a functioning right arm. The character immediately drops any item in the right hand and suffers -3 Strength, -1 Endurance, and -2 Precision. The character may not use this arm for any actions. 06 Shattered Skull - The character's skull has been completely shattered, destroying the brain with it. Death is instantaneous. 07 Serious Internal Hemorrhaging - Character loses one hit point every round until he or she receives medical attention. 08 Snapped Spine - The character's spine has been completely snapped in two. Death is inevitable in 1d10 rounds unless surgical attention is sought. 09 Ruptured Lung - The character's lungs have been ruptured. The character may only perform sneak move actions and falls unconscious in 1d10 rounds. The character dies in 1d10 rounds unless surgical attention is sought. 10 Destroyed Eye - One of the character's eyes have been destroyed. The character suffers -2 Perception. 11 Serious Lacerations - The character's aorta has been severed begins to absolutely pour blood, and takes 1d4 damage per turn until she or he expires - or receives surgical attention. Bandaging this wound reduces the health penalty to once per round. 12 Absolutely Fine - Against all odds, this character has escaped relatively unscathed.